Harry Potter and the best day of his life
by Harrypotterfan04
Summary: Hey guys, I'm back with another fanfiction. Harry has the best night of his life with Hermione. Just a little one shot I wrote because I wanted t update. Hopefully, I have improved. H/Hr


_**Hey guys, I'm back with a whole new obsession: Harry Potter! This is just a little one shot of H/Hr with no bashing, or other pairings whatsoever. Hope you enjoys, and remember to follow and favourite and comment! I have a Wattpad account too, so check that out. I have a H/Hr story on that too. My profile is harmionereader. Thanks, and I hope you like the chapter!**_

* * *

Harry asked Hermione, his one-year girlfriend, to meet him in the common room at 8pm. It was now 7:59 and Hermione still wasn't here. He told her to treat it as a date, as that was, technically, what it was.

They were staying at Hogwarts as professors; Hermione as the charms professor and Harry the DADA **_( For those of you who don't know, that is Defence Against the Dark Arts)_** and they both shared Head of Gryffindor. Harry had asked for the night off to plan this. He just hoped it went well.

Hermione came down the staircase at exactly 8pm causing Harry to chuckle lightly to himself at her being precisely on time. Then he took in the sight before him: she was wearing a black strapless dress complete with the locket and earrings he got her for her birthday last year. She didn't have much makeup, as she was beautiful the way she was in Harry's eyes. Her hair was exactly the same as it was in the Yule Ball.

Harry was wearing a white shirt, with a black jacket and tie complete with black suit trousers. He had finally managed to do something with his hair, it was gelled to the left with a right hand side parting. Finally, it didn't stick up at the back!

* * *

They walked hand in hand down to the black lake, and were just approaching Harry's chosen spot when Hermione gasped. Harry had asked the house elves to set up a romantic picnic, and they had done it perfectly. Candles floated around just like they did in the Great Hall, and there was a red blanket in the middle. To the side was a table set for 2 with a bottle of wine and 2 plates of spaghetti. There was a candle on the table too. Harry smiled and kissed his girlfriend lightly on the lips. He led her to the table where they began to eat.

After their meal, the young couple sat on the blanket and talked, occasionally stealing kisses. Hermione noticed Harry began to get more and more nervous as the night went on. However, she dismissed this and carried on enjoying her night.

Around 10pm Harry stood up and put his hand in his pocket, he was getting even more nervous by the second. He took Hermione's hand and led her to another place, right under the tree on the spot they used to sit and do homework, where he asked her out, and where they shared their first kiss.

Harry took his hand out of his pocket and put it behind his back. Then Hermione let out her second gasp of the night. Harry was down on one knee shaking with nerves. He carefully moved his had out so Hermione could see he was holding a box.

"Hermione, I have loved you since I first met you. You were the best friend I ever had, maybe even more than Ron. You are always there for me when I needed you. You didn't give up that time in the forest. When you accepted to be my girlfriend, I was overwhelmed. When you kissed me it was the first time anyone has ever shown that much love to me. When you told me you loved my my heart was bursting with happiness. You must have been the first person I ever remember saying those three words to me. I swore to myself I would do right by you, and I wouldn't rush you." He took a deep breath and opened the box, revealing a beautiful ring. It was silver with a diamond with an emerald and a brown stone Hermione didn't know the name of, with the words HP&HG and on the other side HP&HP FOREVER engraved into it. Hermione felt tears rush down her cheeks. "Hermione, I will always love you, will you marry me?" Harry concluded and smiled hopefully up at her. Hermione broke out into the biggest grin ever and exclaimed quite loudly. "YES HARRY YES! Of course! I love you too!" And engulfed him in a massive hug. Harry looked at her when they parted, laughed and smiled as he placed the ring on her middle finger.

He then kissed her with so much love and happiness, that when they separated, they were both out of breath.

"So is that why you looked so nervous? You really shouldn't have, Harry. Even if I had said no, which I would never say even if I was under the imperious curse to do so, i would still want to be your girlfriend! I love you so much Harry!"

"Well, yes. And I know you would never leave me, but it would still be slightly awkward and embarrassing for a while. never mind! You said yes and that is all that matters to me! So, when do you want the wedding?"

* * *

2 years later, Harry was sitting at his mansion in Godric's Hollow holding his first child, James Albus Potter with his wife, Hermione Potter, beside him. They were smiling at each other, their eyes filled with love.

* * *

5 years after that and Harry was holding is 3rd child, Lilly Emma Potter with James and their 2nd child Sirius Daniel Potter in the living room. Hermione was in bed, resting. Harry loved his life and wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

 _ **So, what did you think! See that box below to the right? Click on it and type your review. Not too much hate. Then press review and at the top press follow and like. Thanks a lot! I will be back on with fanfiction now that I have had a short break. Remember to check my Wattpad, my profile is at the top. Thanks a lot,**_

 _ **Izzy!**_


End file.
